Pokemon Alters
by blueeyesdarkmagic
Summary: This went from a world traveling adventure to Yugioh characters actually living in the Pokemon world. Watch Mokuba journey through the Kalos Region with his friends, Leon, Rebecca, Serenity, and Tea. He makes new friends such as Joey, Yugi, and even Bakura. Will he become champion or will the champion keep his crown. And who's this Team Flare that keeps showing up?
1. Welcome to the Pokemon world

**Kaiba's POV**

I am more confused now than when I found out about Priest Seto . I looked around seeing nothing but fog and the unconscious bodies of Yugi and Joey. 'Great.' I though sarcastically . Earlier I was sitting at my desk filling out paperwork. Then there was a bright light, and now I'm here. I heard a moan and saw Yugi and Joey starting to get up. "Where in the name of Ra are we?" asked Joey. " I have no idea." I answered. " I see you are all awake . " said a voice " Show yourself." I demanded**.** " As you wish." It answered. I soon saw a black streak run in front. It looked like a fox and I had no idea what I was looking at.{**a/n: Ok now before you read ahead see if you can guess what pokemon this is same with the others too.} "**Hello I'm Zorua and I am one of the pokemon that have brought you here." "And I'm the second." We all looked over to what I describe as a green hedgehog with flowers. "I'm Shaymin." It said. "And I am Victini." Then we all looked at some beige thing with big ears that formed a V. "Who are you and what are we doing here?" asked Yugi. " We are pokemon and you are here to save Kalos from Team Flare. The legendary trainer has passed and Team Flare has made a comeback." answered Zorua bluntly. "Ok I'm lost." said Joey. To be honest I was too but my pride wouldn't let me admit it." I see we need to give you a rundown on pokemon. " said Shaymin. {**a/n Blah blah I wont do this part blah blah . } **"Ok now you need pokemon so pick two of your duel monsters but it has to be a beast, winged-beast, dragon, or a fiend that looks like a beast. IT CANT HAVE HUMAN CHARACTERISTICS." said Zorua. I saw Yugi pout , I'm guessing he wanted to pick Dark Magician." I pick Blue-eyes and Alexandrite Dragon." I said. Joey picked Red-eyes and Leogun. Yugi picked Kuriboh and Slifer the sky dragon. " Ok give us a minute." said Victini. Another bright light appeared and it soon vanished. "Here are your poke-balls. Now to make sure you now how to use them each of you release a pokemon." ordered Shaymin. I pressed the button and threw mine . Out came a real flesh and blood Blue-eyes. "Now that's a Blue-eyes." I said awe-struck. Joey threw his and out came Red-eyes. "Okay awesome." gaped Joey. Yugi threw his and out came Kuriboh which immediately nuzzled Yugi. Me and Joey were petting our dragons. "Now you must go but we will meet again." said Zorua. And I didn't doubt him. "Remember to look up as much as possible." said Shaymin. "Lie as much as you need to." encouraged Victini. "No problem on that." said Joey. "Don't worry when you finish your mission you will go home. And Kaiba." said Zorua."Yes?""Well your about to hate me but where do you think Mokuba was for the past week." My eyes widened. " So he went where we're going?" "Yep he's been learning about pokemon and since he didn't have a deck we gave him an Eevee."said Victini. "Don't worry he isn't far from your landing spot." smiled Shaymin. "Wait landing sp..." but before I could finish I saw us spiraling towards the ground.

**Normal POV**

Seto immediately brought out Blue-eyes and he landed on it's back. Joey did the same with Red-eyes and Yugi with Slifer. 'Oh my god why are all of our dragons so huge, mainly Slifer. God how are we not attracting attention?' thought Joey. They all landed and thanked their dragons and left for the nearest town, wherever that was. Their first priority, for Kaiba's sake, is to find Mokuba.

a/n : well there is the first chapter hoped you like and Mokuba will have a bigger role than just being missing so yea. also flames are welcome I use them to help me. and one more thing tell me if you would prefer a Yugi vs. Kaiba pokemon battle or a Joey vs. Kaiba pokemon battle then I'll make Mokuba battle the guy left yea r&amp;r


	2. Mokuba vs Grunt

**Blue: Hello guys I'm back. Mokuba is the main character of this chapter.**

**Mokuba: So I'm in the spotlight.**

**Blue: Yep lets just say that in the Pokémon world you have more power than Seto.**

**Seto: But I have a blue-eyes in the flesh.**

**Blue: Yes but do you know its moves.**

**Seto: White Lightning.**

**Blue: That's not a Pokémon move.**

**Seto: Damn it.**

**Mokuba: Blue does not own Pokémon or Yugioh.**

* * *

Mokuba and his Eevee were enjoying lunch. Mokuba had a turkey sandwich while Eevee had Pokémon food sprinkled with Oran Berry powder.

"How is it Eevee?" he asked his little partner. Eevee looked like a small beige fox with a lighter brown tipped tail.

Even though he'd only been here for a week he had grown attached to little fuzzball. He was sweet, cute, lovable, and protective.

He acted like Seto sometimes, and that made Mokuba miss him all the more.

"Eevee." replied the little Pokémon, bobbing its head up and down as if to say good.

Mokuba just smiled. Soon a bright light enveloped the field they were sitting in.

Once his eyes adjusted to the light Mokuba saw the 3 Pokémon that brought him here.

"Zorua, Shaymin, Victini what are you doing here." Mokuba asked wondering what was happening.

"We are here to tell you your friends have arrived." said Victini.

"Names?" he says.

"Yugi, Joey, and Seto. I believe." said Zorua.

"My big brother is here?" said Mokuba with his mouth open.

"Stop with the questions." ordered Shaymin."And yes he is here and looking for you. He isn't far but I won't tell you where he is." she continued.

"I knew that was coming." sighed Mokuba.

"Now Eevee how do you like Mokuba?" asked Zorua.

'Wait an evaluation oh Ra.' he thought.

"Eevee, Eevee, Eev."

"Man Mokuba you a better trainer than I thought you would be." said Zorua her tail going back and forth with happiness.

Mokuba let out a sigh.

"Now we have to go so go find your big brother, but watch out danger is arising." Victini said

Before Mokuba could speak bright light came and vanished just as quickly.

"What did Victini mean by that? Well we better get going huh." Eevee jumped on the Mokuba's shoulder and nodded to say yes.

'Not for long your easy pickings boy.' thought a strange figure from behind a tree. The man stepped out and laughed, catching Mokuba's attention. He whirled around to see a strange guy. with a red suit.{Wonder who that could be.}

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Mokuba who was getting weird vibes off this guy.

"I'm a Team Flare grunt and I suggest you hand over that Eevee of yours."

'A Pokémon theif great.' he thought but said "You'll never get my Eevee."

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way. Go Poochyena." said the grunt. A Pokémon that looked like a black wolf pup burst out of its pokeball baring its fangs. Mokuba looked over to Eevee and nodded his head in the direction of the opposing Pokémon. Eevee got the message and quickly jumped of his shoulder and across from the Poochyena, also baring it's fangs.

"I'll let you have the first move boy."

"Don't underestimate me. Eevee use swift."

Eevee jumped into the air, spun and then shot stars out of its tail.

Poochyena tried to dodge but got hit by one anyway.

"Poochyena go and use bite."

"Double Team."

Eevee made copies of itself and started running in a circle. Poochyena bit and bit trying to find the right one. Till it collapsed from dizziness.

"Come on get up you worthless Pokémon." yelled the grunt. Mokuba was saddened by this but he had a battle to win.

"Eevee use Covet." Eevee obeyed and hearts started to shoot at Poochyena. "Now use Quick Attack." Light went through Eevee and then Eevee charged at a speed that would certainly break the speed limit at Domino.

Poochyena yelped when the Quick Attack hit full force. Poochyena didn't get back up. Mokuba had won.

"Poochyena I'm sorry you have a guy like that for a trainer." Mokuba looked over at the grunt.

"Next time don't underestimate me." Eevee growled for emphasize.

"We'll get that Eevee. Come Poochyena." The grunt walked of not even looking to see if Poochyena was following, which it wasn't.

"Poochyena you don't like him do you?" Poochyena shook its head. It didn't want to go back to that man. And Mokuba didn't blame it.

Eevee and Mokuba looked at each other before nodding at the same time. "Poochyena how would you like to come with us?" Mokuba asked and exclaimed at the same time.

Poochyena perked it ears up. It headed over to rub against Mokuba's legs.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mokuba reached for a pokeball, enlarged it and held it out to Poochyena.

Poochyena pressed it with his paw and went inside. After a few rocks it clicked, signaling it had been caught.

"Welcome Poochyena you need to rest anyways."

Eevee got back on Mokuba's shoulder and the two headed of with there new friend to find Seto.

* * *

**Blue: Now Mokuba has two Pokémon won his first battle with Team Flare and stayed cute in the process alright.**

**Next: Mokuba gets back with the gang. At least I hope that's how it works out.**


	3. Brotherly reunion

**Blue: Hello people and welcome to chapter 3. I plan on Mokuba finding Seto.**

**Bakanaru: Doesn't Mokuba do the gym battle.**

**Blue: That isn't for another 2 chapters.**

**Mokuba: Who is she?**

**Blue: Oh guys meet Bakanaru my Yami. And she is crazy.**

**Seto: What level?**

**Blue: Bakura's level.**

**Bakura: Alright someone to play pranks with.**

**Ryou: What about me?**

**Bakura: I still love you.*Puts hands over mouth.***

**Blue: God Ryou your good.**

**Bakanaru: I need to see if I can get a Tendershipping one shot out of her.**

**Mokuba: Blue doesn't own Pokémon or Yugioh so don't sue her.**

* * *

Mokuba was walking along the path that led Into Santalune City. He was hoping he might find Seto, after hearing he was here he didn't take much breaks as he did before.

"Eevee." whined Eevee trying to keep up with Mokuba.

"I'm sorry Eevee I just want to see my brother again. Lets go to the Pokémon Center." Mokuba apologized

They soon arrived at the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy took Eevee to get rested while Mokuba washed up.

"Well I'll look tomorrow Eevee needs a break." He said to himself.

He hit the hay for the night with Eevee curled up next to him.{Cute. Just imagine it. You'll be blind for a week by the cuteness.}

* * *

With Seto, Yugi, and Joey

"Finally we're out of that stupid forest and into civilization." said Joey.

"I didn't think you knew words like that, mutt." smirked Kaiba.

"Oh can it moneybags." snapped Joey.

"Well it's getting dark. We should head for the Pokémon Center. We'll search for Mokuba in the morning." suggested Yugi, avoiding a fight.

As much as Seto wanted to search for Mokuba it was getting dark. He knew Mokuba wouldn't travel in the dark, so Mokuba was safe. They headed for the Pokémon Center. Got to there separate rooms{Bakanaru: Why would they share a room? Blue: Oh shut up.}and went to bed. Joey was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. They traveled a long time, without much food.

{Bakura: How did he survive?}

Yugi was sleeping like a log, hoping he would wake up in the game shop tomorrow. Seto took a while but exhaustion finally overpowered him. He was hoping Mokuba was alright. Where ever he was.

* * *

With Mokuba

Eevee awoke to a scent that made his senses tingle. It smelled too similar to Mokuba so he decided to check it out. He quietly pried open the door and sneaked out, not wanting to wake up Mokuba.

Mokuba was awoken anyway feeling the weight shift on the bed. He looked and saw Eevee leaving the room. Instead of calling out he decided to follow being how curious he was.

Eevee smelled the scent strongest from one room. Who ever it was was in here and he was going to find out who it is. Eevee pried open the door again and looked inside. Safe so far. He snuck up to the bed like he was hunting.

Mokuba watched from the doorway quiet as a mouse. He was wondering what was going on.

Eevee gracefully launched up to the bed and went to sniff the person in the bed. Stong scents of pine and cinnamon filled his nose. He smelled just like Mokuba. Out of instinct he licked his face not thinking he was going to wake up.

Mokuba watched in horror hoping the guy wouldn't wake up. Unfortunately lady luck was not on his side. The man stirred and sat up blinking his eyes. He looked down at the Pokemon who just woke him up. "What do you want?" Mokuba gasped it's Seto. It's Seto it has the same voice that could stop anybody in its track.

"Seto." Mokuba breathed out not believing Eevee found his brother for him.

Seto raised his head and widened his eyes. There standing in his doorway was his baby brother.

"For once I'm glad Eevee was curious." Mokuba said with a smile.

"Mokuba." Seto said as he got out of bed to give Mokuba a hug.

"I've been searching for you as soon as I got here." Seto said still in the hug.

"Same here but how did you know I was here?"

"Zorua, Shaymin, and Victini."

"Really they told me earlier today you were coming."

"Eevee." said the fox not like being ignored.

"Oh right, Seto this is Eevee. He's been protecting me." Mokuba said so happy he was back with his brother.

Seto looked at the Eevee which was standing next to Mokuba, with a puffed out chest and its head held high.

Seto picked it up aand looked into it's eyes which resulted in another face lick.

Mokuba giggled as Seto thanked Eevee for helping Mokuba.

"I'll admit this..." Seto started grabbing Mokuba's attention. "You have one cute partner." he said. Mokuba gave him the biggest smile happy his Nii-sama approved of his little Pokémon.

"You know Seto, he reminds me of you."

"Oh really?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Yea he's protective, loves me, and has a big ego."

Seto suppressed a chuckle. Eevee just glared at its trainer while Mokuba stuck out his tounge.

"You really think I have a big ego?"

"Brother you proved that when you kept trying to beat Yugi."

"Ok ok now you better get some sleep."

"Alright well see you in the morning Nii-sama."

Mokuba and Eevee left for their room while Seto got back to bed. Feeling happier than when Mokuba went missing a week ago. Then he realized something. How was his disappearance affecting Kaiba Corp. Well one problem at a time. It's not like he has his laptop. He finally went into blackness smiling.

* * *

**Blue: Wow I'm happy with how this turned out. I SO wanted to do brotherly fluff. Oh its so cute.**

**Bakanaru: I thought you hated Seto.**

**Blue: I know but my sisters getting to me, also I can't hate him when he's with Mokuba. And the face lick so cute.**

**Seto: What do you mean your sisters getting to you?**

**Blue: It means my sister is a major Kaiba fangirl.**

**Bakura: Are you going to right a Tendershipping oneshot or not?**

**Blue: Well I have to think of a situation. My Puzzleshipping one just popped into my head. Besides there wasn't much Puzzleshipping in it anyway. I'll try but I can't guarantee anything.**

**Ryou: *Sulks***


	4. Poochyena's revenge

**Blue: Hello in this one Mokuba gets with the rest of the gang. And just to clear stuff up. Mokuba is the ONLY one collecting gym badges. Because he understands the place unlike the rest. And well I think Seto couldn't care less about the gyms.**

**Seto: Got that right. Where were you anyway?**

**Blue: Writing chapter 3 of A princesses world turned upside down. Anyway also that team flare grunt from chapter 2 comes back.**

**Mokuba: What does he want?**

**Blue: Your eevee and poochyena once he finds out you have it.**

**Mokuba: Blue DOESN'T own Yugioh.**

* * *

"What?!" exclaimed Yugi and Joey. They just saw Seto walk in with Mokuba who had a fox like Pokémon at his heels.

"Yea um hey guys." Mokuba said sheepishly.

"When did he get here?" asked Joey not quite understanding the situation.

"Last night actually." answered Mokuba.

"Wait how come we didn't notice you?" Yugi asked.

"I was in my room most of the time."

"Ok but how did Kaiba find you?" Joey asked.

"His Eevee found me in all honesty." Seto answered.

"Eevee?" Joey asked.

Eevee than circled Joey trying to figure out whether or not to trust him. Eevee yipped happily and jumped on Joey causing him to stumble back a bit.

"Looks like Eevee likes you." Yugi laughed.

Eevee than turned his attention to Yugi, circling him like he did Joey. Like with Joey Eevee yipped and jumped. Yugi being smaller fell on his butt.

"Eevee deems you worthy." Mokuba said.

"Of what?" Yugi asked getting up.

"Being his friend. Oh and Joey, better prepare. Having Eevee around is like having another Seto. He has a big ego in his small body. Not kidding last night he tried to stare down Seto." Mokuba laughed at the thought.

"Oh great. The difference is that it can't talk. Which is a good thing." Joey complained.

"Hey Seto did you tell him about the real life duel monsters?" Yugi asked.

"Real life duel monsters?!" Mokuba asked confused.

"Yea come on we'll show you." Yugi said leading Mokuba to the battle arena, Joey and Seto in tow.

* * *

"Ok we better use small ones." suggested Yugi.

"I don't know which is smaller Blue-eyes or Alexandrite?" Seto wondered.

"Well than pick one." Joey said.

"Alright come on out Kuriboh." Yugi said. In a flash of light Kuriboh was out on the field looking around.

"Kuriboh?" Mokuba said.

"Blue-eyes lets go." Kaiba said. Blue-eyes showed up with a mighty roar. Both scaring Mokuba and putting him in awe.

"Wow." was all Mokuba could say.

"Leogun time you got out." Joey said. Leogun showed up with its own roar.{If you don't know the card look it up.}

"Man I'm impressed." Mokuba admitted. Eevee was giving each it's own judgment.

Eevee then stopped hearing something it's ears perked high twitching them in different directions.

"Eevee is something wrong?" Mokuba asked.

Eevee didn't respond.

"Eevee?" Mokuba asked again.

Eevee let out a low growl.

"Eevee what going on."

The three duel monsters on the field started growling as well. Blue-eyes was especially loud.

"What's going on." Yugi asked.

"Hahaha so we meet again squirt." a voice said as it approached them.

Mokuba recognized the voice and narrowed his eyes.

"Mokuba?" Seto asked. Mokuba was not one to get angry.

"What do you want?" Mokuba said clearly angry.

"Mokuba what's going on?" Joey asked.

"This guy..." Mokuba said pointing his thumb over to the guy. "Tried to steal my Eevee yesterday before I came to the Pokémon center."

"Yes and I still want it. That and my Poochyena disappeared yesterday too." The grunt said.

"Maybe if you were a good trainer it wouldn't have. Besides I know it has a better life now without you." Mokuba said.

"How do you know?" The grunt asked.

"Because of this." Mokuba said as he threw a pokeball.

Poochyena came out looking at Mokuba, not noticing his former trainer there.

"Poochyena." growled the grunt.

Poochyena turned around, looking at the grunt. Poochyena immediately growled baring it's fangs.

"You stole my Poochyena." The grunt said extremely ticked.

"I didn't steal anything. Poochyena decided to come with me. Besides you don't deserve him. You are sick. You tried to take my Eevee and you accuse me of stealing." Mokuba yelled.

Seto was surprised at his outburst Mokuba was never one to yell let alone at somebody else. Eevee joined Poochyena in the growling. They had actually become good friends.

"How cute just hand over the Pokémon and I'll leave you alone." the grunt demanded.

Seto was about to intervene, but Mokuba held up his hands to stop. "Poochyena how about a little payback." Mokuba said.

Poochyena yipped and went to the battle field.

"Fine I'll battle you. But I won't lose." the grunt said.

"Oh really well I remember you lost to me miserably last time so I think I got this in the bag."

"That's because I was using that weakling Poochyena."

"Poochyena is not a weakling. If anybody is it's you."

"Ra what did you do with the real Mokuba." Joey said.

"He's been here a week. He must have toughened up a bit." Yugi answered.

Seto just watched proud that Mokuba was standing up for himself.

"Go Muk." the grunt yelled. A giant, purple blob came out of the blob ready for an order.

Mokuba grimaced but kept his cool. "Ok Poochyena use crunch."

"Wait when did it learn that move?" The grunt demanded.

"It's amazing what early morning practice can do?" Mokuba said.

~Flashback~

"Ok Poochyena use bite once more." Mokkuba said. He was having Poochyena practice on his aim.

Poochyena dove at the target his fangs darkening. He destroyed it in one shot. Something bite wouldn't have done.

"Wow what was that?" he asked. "Poochyena use bite again." he ordered.

Poochyena fangs darkened again as he launched at another target. Like the other it was destroyed in one shot.

"Of course." he whispered to himself.

"Hey Poochyena congratulations. You just learned crunch." Mokuba praised. Not even twenty-four hours together and they were already making progress.

~end flashback~

Poochyena launched at Muk and successfully land a bite to it's face.

"Muk use poison gas." the grunt demanded.

Gas started to surround Poochyena and it wasn't looking to good.

"Poochyena move out of the way."

Poochyena moved away from the poison gas but was still poisoned anyway.

"Poochyena payback."

Poochyena got a dark aura around him and charged.

Muk screeched in agony and fell to the ground. Well as much as a blob could.

"No Muk." The grunt returned his pokemon.

"This isn't over yet boy." The grunt sneered before retreated.

"Good riddance." Mokuba mumbled as he picked up Poochyena.

"Man Mokuba that was awesome. He got what was coming to him." Joey praised.

Yugi was also complimenting Mokuba.

Mokuba was looking at Seto with a smile. Seto was happy Mokuba had one. He was actually extremely proud. But he'd never admit it with the mutt around.

After Poochyena was healed they went to look around town. Of course they returned their Pokémon first for they were Pokémon that they would probably attract attention.

They agreed that Mokuba would try out the gym leader Viola tomorrow. The others would try, but they don't know their 'Pokémon's' moves.

'Well of to a new tomorrow.' Mokuba thought.

* * *

**Blue: Well there you have it. Sorry it's short but I'm in a hurry. I have other things to update.**

**Mokuba: Read and Review. *Puppy dog eyes of doom***


	5. Special announcement It's a good one

Sorry guys but this isn't a chapter.

Mokuba: What!? But I want to duel Viola.

And you will. You see this is a special announcement about this story. And before any of you start yelling at me. THIS ISN'T ME PUTTING IT ON HOLD.

Mokuba: Oh.

You see I started an new game on Pokémon Y and for some reason not only did I make my character a guy but I named him Mokuba. The reason fairly obvious. So instead of continuing it like I have been and making it short as hell. I'm going to redo it and go by the video game! Mokuba you are still the main character.

Mokuba: Yay!

And as for the other characters you'll have to wait. And Mokuba is going to have those Pokémon that are so cute but pack a punch.

Mokuba: Will I get an Eevee.

Around chapter three or four. You'll also get a Pikachu. Uh oh I spoiled. Well now if any of you Pokemon fans have an idea of a character a Yugioh character would fit in let me know. I'll look forward to it. And to writing this.

Sorry for no chapter but this came into my head. Until next time my readers :P


	6. Restart

**Blue: I don't own anything.**

If you can keep your head when all about you are losing theirs, and blaming it on you.

**Unexpected surprise!**

The young boy was sleeping so soundly. His long, black hair was scattered all over his pillow, the sheets were in disarray about to fall out. You could see his cute angelic face peeking out from under the covers.

Next a little bird pokemon, no bigger then the Spearow from back home, flew in from downstairs. It had a white body, with red feathers on its head and a black symmetrical leaf shaped tail with a white highlight.

The little bird flew up and landed next to the boys head and shook it's head. The boy was still sleeping. Flapping up it thought of a way to wake him up. He did first the first thing that came to mind. Charging up its speed it rammed into his side.

Let's just say that woke him up. He sat up straight, some of his hair sticking up.

"Oww." he complained and looked at the one responsible. "Fletch. Really?"

It just chirped happily, kind of like it was laughing.

"Fletch. Sometimes I hate you. What time is it anyway?" He looked over at his new clock rubbing sleep out of his eyes. It said 9:24.

His grey eyes widened. "It's past 9 already? Nii-sama's probably waiting on me."

Fletch the Fletchling chirped and flew down the stairs.

He yawned and stretched his limbs. He was exhausted after moving in and putting everything away yesterday. He had never been so far from home, nor did he know anything about where he was now. Decided best not to keep his brother waiting he took a quick shower, got dressed in his normal blue shirt, yellow vest, and blue jeans. He somehow managed to comb out his hair.

"Mokuba you up yet?" Yelled a voice from downstairs.

"I'm up Seto! Be down in a minute." He yelled back.

After putting his bag on, he rushed down the stairs to greet his big brother.  
Seto was a tall man, at 18, he was six feet tall. He had rich brown hair, and blue eyes. Even though they looked nothing alike, they were definitely related.

"Hi big brother." he said giving him a hug.

"Hey, Mokuba." Seto said returning the hug. "All rested up from the move?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yep. I feel great."

Seto chuckled. "That's good. It's about time you got going. Why don't you step out and say hello to the neighbors?"

Mokuba nodded, readjusted his bag and opened the door. There he saw to girls waiting for him outside. Oh great. One was wearing a pink t-shirt with denim shorts and pink bag. She had blonde hair in pigtails with sparkly green eyes. The other was slightly taller and she wore a dress with a black collared top and red skirt. She had auburn hair and serious brownish eyes.

When Mokuba closed the door he noticed them staring at him. He lightly waved at them. "Hi, I'm Mokuba."

The auburn haired one smiled. "Welcome to Vaniville town. My name's Serenity. I'm your neighbor."

"And I'm Rebecca." The blonde one greeted. "Great to meet ya. Guess what?"

Mokuba tried to think. "Um. I don't know what."

Rebecca just squealed with delight. "We've come to get you."

"Get me?" he asked.

"The esteemed professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region. I was told he has a request for five kids including us. But I'm a little surprised he knows who you are. You did just move to Vaniville, after all." Serenity clarified.

Mokuba nodded his head in understanding. Rebecca started to back off. "We'll wait for you in the next town over, and you know what?!"

Mokuba shook his head.

"We're going to get... a Pokemon ! C'mon, Hurry. Let's go." Rebecca exclaimed then dashed off with Serenity in tow.

Mokuba stood there dumbfounded. He was actually going to get his own pokemon. Not Fletch that just decided to hang around him and Seto. Not Arion the Rapidash that Seto used to race on. He look over to see Seto's prized friend taking a nap. He smiled as its firey mane rustled in the wind.

His smile not wavering he chased after the two girls. After a few turns, and one time running into a wall, he found the way to route 1, Vaniville Pathway. It was just a short pathway with trees surrounding both sides. Mokuba felt so much peace here, as the wind knocked his bangs in his face. Pushing them away he found he reached the next town. Aquacorde Town the sign said. Looking around he spot Serenity and Rebecca off at two tables pushed together. With them was a tall brunette girl with huge blue eyes. She was wearing a black tanktop and skinny jeans. Off next to them was a younger boy with burgundy hair and golden eyes.

When Rebecca noticed him, she waved and called him over. "Hey Mokuba over here. This way."

Nodding to show he heard he hurried up to the table. "We were just talking about you. Come on have a seat."  
Mokuba sat in the empty seat by Serenity.

"This is the meeting place, Mokuba." Serenity said. "Here let me introduce you. Everyone this Mokuba."

"Wow. Rebecca's description was spot on." exclaimed the brunette.  
"So, Mokuba, this is Tea. She's got some serious dance moves," Serenity gestured to the brunette. "And.." She started looked at the burgundy haired kid. "This is Leon. He never misses a single question on his tests although he's a little shy."

Leon slightly nodded at the acknowledgement.

"Alright it's great to meet you. " Tea said.

Rebecca turned to Tea. "Hey can we see the Pokemon now? I want to meet my new partner soon."

Tea chuckled. "I know what you mean. It was such a cool feeling when Leon and I met our Pokemon. Hope you feel the same way we did. " She said and brought out a case. In it contained three pokeballs. Tea opened it and took them out.

"Alright you have three Pokemon to choose from. First is Chespin the grass-type. " Tea pressed the button on the pokeball and it showed up with a blinding flash. Rebecca's eyes practically lit up, as she watched the cute thing stumble about.

"Next is Froakie the water-type." Froakie showed up the same way and it looked so smug crossing its arms to the Chesping. Mokuba saw Serenity smile at it. It was cute but not his.

"Lastly, is Fennekin the fire-type." Mokuba kept himself from gasping. It was the cutest thing he's ever seen. It yawned and looked up at him with curious eyes. Mokuba knew who he wanted.

Serenity looked at him. "You can pick first."  
He nodded, walked over, and picked up the Fennekin. It smiled and licked his face. "I choose you Fennekin. Your all mine." he giggled.

"I pick you Chespin." Rebecca announced picking it up and twirling it around. The Chespin just laughed to its delight.

Serenity knelt down next to Froakie. "And I pick you Froakie, " She said petting its head. "Nice to meet you. Thanks to you I can be a real trainer. Thanks a lot."

Tea smiled coming up to the lot. "Here are their pokeballs. Take good care of them." she said handing them their respective pokeball.

"Uh pardon me." Leon started. Mokuba looked up startled this was the first thing he's said all this time. "I have something for you from the professor. It well help you understand Pokemon on a much deeper level." he said handing each of them a little machine that Mokuba had no idea what it was.

"That pokedex I gave you is a high-tech device that automatically records the pokemon you encounter." Leon said with a smile. "The reason you get one is because the professor wants us to go on a journey with our pokemon and complete the pokedex! To put it another way, it's an important mission from the professor. I'm sure."

Mokuba let that sink in. A journey. He would leave the home he just moved into, and his brother to take a trip around Kalos. It wasn't a bad thing it's just not something you do every day.

"Oh lighten up Leon." Tea said. That got him out of his thoughts. "You're way too serious sometimes. Oh right. Mokuba please take this with you too." she said handing him an envelope with the words Seto Kaiba written on it. Mokuba looked up curiously.

"It's a letter from the professor. He said you should give it to that big brother of yours. All right. We're done with our errand. I guess Leon and I will go look for Pokemon." she said, getting out of her chair. Leon nodded. "Let's go Tea." With that the two of them left the group for who knows where.

Serenity turned to Mokuba. "In Kalos kids are chosen to carry a pokedex and go on an adventure. But you need to give that letter to you're brother before you go."

Mokuba nodded. "I guess I'll see you two around."

"Bye." Rebecca said.

He waved goodbye before running off, Fennekin on his shoulder. Before he could get anyway though, Rebecca stopped him.  
"Wait!" she yelled.  
He went to a halt and looked at her. "What is it?"

She smiled "You're gonna be my opponent in my Pokemon battling debut."  
Mokuba smiled. "Fennekin lets go."

The little fox hopped from his shoulder and got into battle position.

"Go Chespin." Rebecca said as her pokemon ran into battle position.

"Fennekin use Ember." Mokuba commanded.

"Dodge and go for a tackle." she said.  
Chespin dodged the flames and hit Fennekin full force.

"Use scratch while it's close." Mokuba said.  
The fox got to it's feet and scratch Chespin in the face.

"Chespin use vine whip."  
"Dodge and leer."

Fenneking dodged as best as possible jumping, ducking, and sidestepping. As it got close it gave Chespin "The Evil Eye," sending chills down its spine.  
"Go for an Ember once more."  
To scared to dodge the pokemon got hit full on and flew back, fainted at Rebecca's feet.

Mokuba smiled. He won his first battle. "Alright Fennekin we did it." he cheered snuggling it, Fenneking rubbing its face against his cheek.

"Aww man I wasn't done watching my cute Chespin yet." Rebecca complained as she returned it to its pokeball. "Oh well. You're pretty good Mokuba. Guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah." he said. She left again to who knows where. With that he turned toward Vaniville Pathway. "Time for you to meet my big brother." he told Fennekin, as he started off.

Soon enough he was back home. "Seto I'm back." he announced as he closed the door.

"So what did you and the neighbor kids end up doing?" Seto asked coming out of the kitchen. "Is that a Pokemon I see? Lucky you."

"Yep. Seto meet Fennekin my partner, Fennekin this is Seto my big brother. Fennekin hopped onto Seto's shoulder and started licking his face. Mokuba chuckled at the display. "Oh.." he remembered. "That reminds me I have a letter for you." Mokuba said as he dug it out of his pocket. He handed it to Seto.

Seto opened it, careful not to rip anything, and began reading. "Professor Sycamore? A request? Ah." Seto smiled and closed the letter.  
"Mokuba. We've barely unpacked and all kinds of exciting things are happening. Well then lets get you and that Fennekin of yours ready for your journey." he said putting Fenneking on Mokuba's head. As Mokuba looked up at Fennekin looking down on him things looked upside down. Meanwhile Seto went upstairs. A few moments later he came back with Mokuba's bag which he forgot he put up at the door, and something else Mokuba didn't bother looking at. He was too busy laughing at his sill Fenneking.

Seto laughed at the display. "Here's your bag. I even packed an extra change of clothes. I still can't believe it."

Mokuba looked up. "Nii-sama."

Seto smiled. "It's just an unexpected turn of events. It's just like a sudden last burst of speed from a racer in Pokemon race. " He looked outside at Arion, Still slightly snoozing away. "You made friends. You met your Pokemon partner, and now you're going to take a lap around Kalos. Don't forget this either. "

Mokuba looked at him expecting one of his long speeches instead he received his town map from back home. He looked at his Nii-sama's face, expectin an answer. "I uploaded a map of Kalos, in it. Use it if you ever get lost. I don't know what this professor Sycamore wants you to do on your trip but taking a journey with Pokemon is a really wonderful experience. Now get out there. It's time you went out on you're own."

Mokuba nodded at his brother's words. He trusted him out on his own. Time to prove it. He went out of the house expecting an easy trip out. Unfortunately Arion wasn't going to allow that. He got up with snort and gave out a neigh while putting his nuzzle up to Mokuba's face, careful where he pointed that horn of his. Mokuba could here his brother's laugh from behind him.

"What a card. Guess Arion just wanted to see you on you're way out." he said patting Arion's side. "Well it has known you since you were born after all. Good luck Mokuba. Go for broke, and don't worry you'll have Pokemon by your side to help you."

Mokuba nodded happily as he stroked Arions muzzle. "See you later, Mokuba, and make sure to come back for Christmas." Seto finished as he headed into the housed. On that happy note, Mokuba decided to head to Aquacorde Town. Time to get this adventure started.

* * *

**Blue: Ok I finally got it done.**

**Mokuba: Awesome my adventure is finally getting done.**

**Blue: Yep. Also in reviews I want people to guess who the gym leaders, elite four, and champion are. They're Yugioh characters as well. If you guess right I'll tell you next chapter. **

**Joey: Am I?**

**Blue: Not telling.**

**Joey: Please.**

**Blue: Alright yes you are. Not saying which one though that's for the readers to figure out. Bye bye.**


	7. A new partner

**Blue: Hey I finally got the plot bunnies to come back! Nobody talk so I can talk. Anyway I don't own anything. Here Mokuba's getting a new friend so let us see what happens.**

* * *

Mokuba finally remembered the way through town and got back through route one. Fennekin happily barked on his shoulder. His excitement was through the roof and he couldn't wait to see around the region.

Laughing he explored Aquacorde Town a bit more and found the Pokemart. Knowledge from those, boring, rainy days came in handy sometimes. Getting a hold of some potions he started out toward the edge of route two.

After getting some advice from a nice hiker he crossed the bridge while taking in the beautiful sites of the river.

As he looked forward he could see some familiar figures talking in the middle of the route.

"Hey Serenity, Rebecca!" he called waving them over.

"Hey Mokuba." Rebecca said enthusiastically. "Come learn how to catch Pokemon with me."

Mokuba nodded and joined their side. "Hi Mokuba." Serenity said.

"Serenity's brother is an amazing Pokemon trainer. That's why she knows so much."

"My brother may be powerful, trust me I don't deny it, but it has nothing to do with me." she said.

"Well aren't we prideful." Mokuba teased.

"You should see my brother on a rant. Now watch closely you two." she laughed than pointed to the tall grass. "Normally you can find wild Pokemon everywhere but they mainly show up in tall grass like this. Just keep running around and you'll definitely find something. Unless you have a repel but that's a lesson for a different time."

As Serenity finished speaking she walked in the grass. A little bunny Pokemon with hand-like ears came out. Mokuba not knowing what this Pokemon was, took out his Pokedex and pointed it at the little Pokemon

"_Bunnelby, _

_The digging Pokemon._

_It has ears like shovels. Digging holes strengthens its ears so much that they can sever thick roots effortlessly."_

"Wow that sounds so cool." Rebecca awed.

"The voice or the Pokemon?" Mokuba asked.

"Both."

Mokuba chuckled.

"Go Froakie." Serenity said, sending out her starter. It looked ready to go.

"You want to take down the Pokemon's energy. If you just throw a Pokeball it more than likely won't stay in." Serenity explained. Mokuba and Rebecca nodded simultaneously.

"Froakie use bubble." Serenity said.

Froakie obeying command jumped up and shot a beam of bubbles at the Bunnelby. Mokuba watching realized he didn't have Froakie's data and decided to check his Pokedex

"_Froakie,_

_The bubble frog Pokemon._

_It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings."_

_"_Froakie use pound." The simple move didn't go as planned as the Bunnelby caught Froakie in its ears and threw it. Froakie managed to make a safe landing as he started another bubble as said by Serenity.

When Serenity thought it was good enough, she took out a Pokeball and enlarged it. "When a Pokemon is weak throw a Pokeball at it." She threw it at the Bunnelby tapping it on the head. As the Pokemon went inside with white energy it shook once...

Twice...

Trice...

Click...

Bunnelby was caught. Serenity walked over and picked it up. "And that's how you do it."

"The Pokemon went INSIDE the Pokeball." Rebecca marveled.

Mokuba cracked up laughing while Serenity face palmed.

"Rebecca what do you think your Chespin is inside of right now." she asked.

"Ohhhh. I forgot." Rebecca said but started laughing.

Serenity joined the laughing fest. Mokuba looked over to see Fennekin laughing on the ground.

"Also if you paralyze or put a Pokemon to sleep it should be easier to catch." Serenity added, regaining composure.

"You think I can catch a Pokemon." Rebecca asked.

"If you throw a Pokeball at a Pokemon around here you'll probably catch it. " Serenity assured.

"Ok if I find a cute Pokemon I'll throw lots of Pokeballs at it then we'll become friends."

"You do that." Serenity chuckled. "I'm going to go ahead and head into the forest I'll meet you guys later." she said running off. She suddenly paused and came back.

"I forgot. Take these. These Pokeballs will let you catch Pokemon." she said handing both Mokuba and Rebecca some. Mokuba nodded his thanks while Rebecca just looked at them in awe. Snapping out of it she looked at him.

"Hey Mokuba can I stay with you. I feel like something exciting will happen if I stay with you." Rebecca asked.

"Sure. It'd be more fun that way." Mokuba agreed. "Come on Fennekin we're heading to the forest. "

"Fenne" it said, hopping back on Mokuba's shoulder.

"Come on let's go." Rebbeca said pulling him along.

"Ok. Ok. I'm coming." Mokuba giggled. As the two entered Santalune Forest. The tree tops let in beams of light making it look like the plants were dancing.

"It's beautiful." Rebecca said.

"That it is. Come on let's see what Pokemon we can find." Mokuba said dashing off to the left. He ran down a good few yards before waiting for Rebecca to catch up.

"Mokuba, don't leave me behind." Rebecca scolded as she caught up. "Hey what's that Pokemon?"

Mokuba looked at where she was pointing at to see a little yellow pokemon with pointed ears that had black tips, and red cheeks hanging out in a tree. "Hey that's a Pikachu! They mainly live in where I'm from. I've seen a few before at Professor Oak's lab."

"Pikachu?" Rebecca asked.

"Here." Mokuba said taking out his Pokedex.

"_Pikachu,_

_The mouse Pokemon._

_It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs."_

"It's so cute!" Rebecca squealed.

"I know. But be careful. They can electrocute you if provoked."

"You're starting to sound like Serenity."

"I got it from my brother. Got a problem?"

"NO! I really want that Pikachu though. Look at him."

"Her."

"What?"

"It's a her. You can tell because the end of tail is shaped like a heart. That means it's female. A male Pikachu has a straight tail."

"Wow you know a lot too."

"I got it from my brother. I like to read too."

"Well I'm gonna catch her. Go Chespin." she called out bringing out her cute little Chespin.

Mokuba realizing he didn't have its data either, for the sake of knowledge, activated the Pokedex again.

"_Chespin_

_The Spiny Nut Pokemon,_

_Chespin has a tough shell covering its head and back. Despite having a curious nature that tends to get it in trouble, Chespin keeps an optimistic outlook and doesn't worry about small details."_

_"_That sounds like her alright." Mokuba commented to Fennekin while it nodded.

"Chespin use Vine Whip."

Chespin unleashed vines from its back and wrapped them around the Pikachu. She wasn't very happy and used Thundershock on the vines easily shocking the Chespin. Releasing the vines Chespin tried to regain balance. Pikachu then charged it with a Quick Attack making it look like Pikachu was surrounded in light, because it was. Chespin fainted all to easily as it fell to the ground. With a giggle the Pikachu stuck its tongue out and left the area.

"Chespin!" Rebecca cried as she brought her Chespin in her arms.

"Calm down, Rebecca. I have potion. Spray this on his wounds and he'll be better in no time."

"Right. Here you go Chespin. You'll be alright." She said spraying on the potion, wondering what the heck she did wrong.

Mokuba smiled. "I'm going to go find it."

"But I was gonna catch it."

"I said find not catch. I'll be back soon." Mokuba said before running off.

"Boys." was the last thing he heard as he ran through the forest.

"Pikachu!" he yelled. "Pikachu." It wasn't the best idea but what else did he have.

"Fennekin!" he heard his little fox call out. He chuckled. Fennekin was just too cute.

As he came to a small clearing he was surprised to find the one thing he was looking for.

Pikachu was looking in its reflection in the water, fixing up its ears. Mokuba chuckled and nodded to Fennekin. "Go talk to it."

"Fenne." it responded then jumped down and ran up to the Pikachu while Mokuba went behind a tree to watch.

"Fenne, Fenne, Fennekin." Fennekin jumped up and down startling Pikachu.

"Pika, Pika." it shook its head while shooting warning sparks from its cheeks.

"Fenne." Fennekin lowered it's ears to show it meant no harm.

"Pika. Pika." Pikachu patted its head.

Fennekin perked up. "Fennekin!"

Mokuba couldn't understand a thing, but he assumed they were making friends.

Fenneking tilted its head to the side with its eyes closed. "Fennekin. Fennekin."

Pikachu nodded. "Pika."

"Fennekin."

Pikachu glared and shook its head. "Pika."

"Fen." It shook its head as well.

Pikachu dropped its head. "Pika. Pika. Pikachu. Pikachu. Chu."

Mokuba could hear slight sniffles from it. "What could possibly make that cocky Pokemon cry." he whispered.

Fenneking rubbed against Pikachu's arm. "Fenne."

"Pika."

"Are you okay." Mokuba asked coming out of hiding.

Pikachu looked up and switched her gaze between Mokuba and Fennekin. "Pika. Pika." it growled.

"Whoa. I'm not gonna hurt you girl." he said kneeling down to Pikachu's level. He stuck his hand out. "I just want to make friends."

Pikachu lightly stared at Mokuba before turning away. "Pika. Pika." It was a warning but it sounded more strained.

Mokuba didn't really care about electrocution and gently petted Pikachu's head. Pikachu turned around with wide eyes at Mokuba.

Mokuba just gave it a sheepish smile. "See."

Pikachu showed a slight smile. "Pika."

"I don't know what happened to you girl, but I promise. You'll be alright. Want to come with me and Rebecca?"

"Pikachu." She turned around for a moment. For a second Mokuba about gave up but then...

"Pikachu!" it jumped up on Mokuba's shoulder and licked his face. Mokuba giggled. "I guess you like me then."

"Pika." it cheered happily.

"Hey so how about coming to meet Rebecca. She meant no harm earlier." Mokuba asked, stroking Pikachu's ears.

Pikachu hopped off and started digging in his pockets.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Mokuba giggled.

Pikachu finally found what she was looking for and placed it in Mokuba's lap.

"A pokeball? You want me to be your trainer?"

Pikachu nodded happily.

"But... uh."

"It's alright." Rebecca's voice said from behind.

Mokuba looked behind him. "Rebecca. How long have you been here."

"Long enough. I know you were trying to get her to come to me. But she obviously likes you. If it makes her happy then she can go with you. Besides there are plenty of other Pokemon in the world. What trainer would I be if I took a Pokemon who wanted to be with someone else."

Mokuba smiled. "Thanks Rebecca. Who knows? You could find a Pikachu too."

"I know. I may act all clumsy, but I can also get quite deep when I wish."

"I see that. Well Pikachu..." he started turning back to her. "How'd you like to come with me?"

"Pika! Pika!" it cheered while tapping the button on the Pokeball.

One..

Two..

Three..

Click.

Pikachu was now his.

"Rebecca thanks for understanding." Mokuba smiled.

"Of course. Pikachu wants to go with you, I won't stop it." She smiled. "Now are we going to continue or stay here all day."

"Lets get back on the path. The forest looked huge from the outside."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Don't I know it." Mokuba stood up, with Fennekin hoping up on his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go see if we can find the others." Rebecca pulled him along, her happy-go-lucky demeanor back in place.

Mokuba just laughed as he tried to keep up with her.

* * *

** Blue: Good? Bad? Tell me what you think. Also did I do the battles okay. Keep guessing who is who.**

**Speaking of which Guest 2 this is the result of your guess:**

**Noah is not an elite four or gym leader but he is in the story.**

**Joey is a gym leader but you have to guess which one.**

**As for Seto I don't want to spoil but I guess it's obvious. Yes he is an elite four.**

**Yugi close but no cigar. **

**Don't forget to guess others. Although I guess it's unfair in one situation. One gym leader is Michelle who you know if you've read some of my other stories. **


	8. Leon's starter and some backstory

**Blue: Hey guys.**

**Mokuba: Hey. You got the next chapter up last time and didn't tell me. **

**Blue: Yeah well. I was lazy. No if you want another one you'll do the disclaimer.**

**Mokuba: OK. Blue doesn't own anything in here. Pokemon and Yugioh characters including.**

**Blue: Let's get on with it.**

* * *

Mokuba and Rebecca laughed finally finding the trail.

"I-I win." Mokuba said catching his breath.

"Because you cheated." Rebecca whined.

"You challenged me to a race. You didn't say when to start." Mokuba stated. "Hey I see Leon. He's battling! Come on!" he took her hand running forward to see Leon battling a young kid with khaki shorts, blue shorts, and brown curly hair. He had a different Pokemon in front of him with zigzag spikes on it's back alternating in brown and beige. It's huge eyes were locked on it's opponent.

Leon's Pokemon looked like black dog with metal-looking highlights on it's back, legs, and head. It's muzzle and stomach an orange-ish red. It glared at it's own foe.

Rebecca was in awe. "It's so cute!" she said looking at Leon's pokemon and bringing out her own Pokedex.

_"Houndour, The Dark Pokemon,_

_A Fire and dark type._

_To corner prey, they check each other's location using barks that only they can understand."_

"Wow that's so cool." Rebecca said.

Mokuba nodded while checking the other Pokemon.

"_Zigzagoon, The Tiny Racoon Pokemon_

_A normal type._

_A Pokemon with abundant curiosity. It shows an interest in anything so it always zigzags."_

"I wonder who's gonna win." Rebecca wondered.

Mokuba smiled. He didn't doubt Leon's talent.

"My name is Austin and I'm gonna take you down." the brown haired boy said, now identified as Austin.

"I'm Leon and this is Houndour. I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you." Leon said slightly looking down, kinda ruining the effect of his comment. Houndour growled to try to emphasize Leon's point.

Austin slightly chuckled. "Zigzagoon use tackle." Zigzagoon ran towards Houndour and full speed.

"Houndour dodge and use ember." Leon said.

Zigzagoon was fast, but not fast enough. Houndour jumped before it could make make contact and launched flames at the Zigzagoon. It tried to dodge but got hit anyway.

"Houndour Bite."

"Zigzagoon use Sand Attack."

Houndour's fangs lit up as it charged the little racoon, Zigzagoon however had other plans. Turning around it launched a ton of sand at it's opponent with it's back paws. Houndour howled as it tried to get the sand out of it's eyes.

"Tackle again." Austin yelled.

"Houndour use Double Team." The little wolf made copies of itself as it ran around the Zigzagoon, effectively making it dizzy.

"Ember once more." Leon commanded. Houndour obeyed letting lose it's flames. Zigzagoon fell to the ground fainted.

"Yeah we did it." Leon cheered as Houndour jumped into his arms, licking his face.

"Zigzagoon return." Austin said. "Hey you're pretty good. Let's battle again sometime." he smiled before running off.

"Hey Leon that was a great battle." Mokuba complimented.

"Houndour is so cute." Rebecca said.

Leon turned around startled. "You were watching that?" he asked blushing lightly. Why did it have to be Rebecca and the new kid of all people watching him?

"Of course. It was amazing. I've never seen this Pokemon before." Rebecca said going in to pet the Pokemon.

Houndour growled a warning making her take her hand away.

"Houndour be nice." Leon said. "Sorry he doesn't really like strangers."

"Well I'll make him like me. You'll see." Rebecca said digging in her backpack "Aha." she pulled out a small container. Inside were some cookies shaped like Pokemon. "My Grandpa made them for me before I left." she explained then handed one Houndour, who was now on the ground.

He slightly sniffed it wondering what she was doing. When he caught the smell of sugar, however, he grabbed it from her hand and ate it in one bite.

Leon laughed. "You found Houndour's one weakness. Sugar."

Rebecca simply stared at him. "You know that's one of the only times I've heard you laugh." she commented.

Mokuba looked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. He's so shy he normally doesn't say much."

"R-Rebecca." Leon whined.

"In fact this is probably the most I've ever heard you speak at one time." she continued.

"Rebecca stop it." he complained.

"What? Don't like the spotlight?" she teased.

"I'm serious." he said embarrassed.

"As usual." she sighed.

"Rebecca stop teasing him." Mokuba said turning the conversation to something Leon would be comfortable with. "How's your Pokedex coming along."

"Great actually. I have ten already." he said.

"Ten! I only have four." Mokuba said.

"I have one." Rebecca sighed.

"I'm better at his then I thought." Leon said. Me and Houndour are gonna get some more training in." He said walking off with Houndour by his side.

"Well that was interesting." Mokuba said.

Rebecca nodded as Mokuba brought out his town map. (Anyone know why it's called that. It should be the region map.)

"The map says to take a right turn at the next fork." he said.

"Why should we follow the map. Boring." Rebecca said.

"I'd rather not get lost. Again." Mokuba said. "Besides it'll still be fun, just safer."

"Oh alright. How about we play twenty questions to pass the time." Rebecca offered.

"Sure why not." Mokuba smiled. "So you start."

"Ok then. Hmm. What's your brother like?"

"Where'd that come from?"

"Well you were bragging about him earlier."

"I wouldn't say bragging."

"Oh please."

Mokuba laughed. "Ok. Well he's probably the best nii-sama you could ask for. He's kind, caring, and always there for me. He may come off as a little cold but he's my hero. We used to live in the Kanto region and back when I was little and he was around my age I was often bullied. But Seto always came to my rescue. He made them apologize and I wouldn't see them for a while. He took up Pokemon Racing, like mom, when I was around 8. He was 13. When he went to the training grounds for it I wouldn't see him for up to a month at a time. He always kept up to us with letters though. Mom would read them aloud to me since I couldn't read that well at the time. Apparently his partner was a Ponyta and I wasn't disappointed when he came back with it."

Mokuba chuckled. "I still remember the look on my brothers face when I tackled him to the ground. I'm pretty sure he scraped his elbow."

"Wow. Your family sounds amazing." Rebecca said. "But there is something that I was really wondering about."

"Oh and what's that?" Mokuba asked.

"Where's your mom?"

"..."

"Mokuba?"

"Sorry." he said running ahead, bangs covering his eyes, but Rebecca could have sworn she saw tears.

"M-Mokuba?" she was half tempted to run after him. She figured she knew what was up and knew he probably would want to be alone. She knew what it felt like to shut away from the world. She walked slowly ready to find him when he had a chance to be alone. She shook her head. "Mokuba." was all she thought at that moment.

Mokuba stopped at a small clearing and collapsed to his knees, finally daring to let his tears out. Why did she have to ask that of all things? He felt something on his face. He opened his eyes to Fennekin on his shoulder, licking his face. How did he get of his pokeball.

Pikachu then nuzzled against his hand. When did she get out of her pokeball.

"Fenne, Fennekin."

"Pika Pi."

They didn't know why their trainer was crying but he was and they wanted to help him. Mokuba let a sad smile. "Thanks you two. "

Pikachu hopped onto his lap and snuggled against his chest. Fennekin kept licking his face. Mokuba looked down his tears not stopping. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Rebecca with a small smile on her face. Mokuba wiped the tears from his cheeks. "H-Hey Rebecca. Sorry for you ditching you back there."

"It's alright. I'm the one who asked the question. But let's just say I know what it's like." She answered.

Mokuba nodded slightly, put Pikachu and Fennekin in his arms, and stood up. "Thanks Rebecca. I'm fine now." he sighed.

Rebecca knew he was just the opposite but knew he wouldn't talk so she left him at that. "Come on. We need to get out of this danged forest already."

Mokuba let out a light laugh. "Yeah, you're right."

They left that small clearing a understanding between the two of them while they wondered. "How lucky we are to have such great friends."

* * *

**Blue: Ok now I know it got a little sad at the end there and I didn't plan that. I was just winging this chapter. I hope I did it right. I couldn't think of any other Pokemon for Leon since in the game he has a Pikachu and I didn't want him to have one. Did I do the Pokemon battles ok? Now I have a serious question. Do I put romance in this fic or not. I put a poll for this on my profile cause I wasn't really thinking to have it but now I'm on the fence. The poll will be closed this Friday. Thank you for voting.**


End file.
